


A Forbidden Bonding

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Bonding, Chemists, Forbidden Love, Heat Suppressants, Johnlock - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Smut, Victorian, Victorian lifestyle, alternative universe, heat reducers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: The year is 1881 Omega males are forbidden. John Watson has been on suppressants most of his adult life and so far has been able to successfully hide his status as an Omega. Until now.





	1. Chapter 1

In the six months I have shared quarters with Holmes, I’ve managed to keep my status as an Omega a secret. Male Omegas are rare, and like female Alphas, we are what society likes to call “Freaks of Nature.” I had been fortunate enough to not present myself as an Omega until later in life. My family was satisfied with the belief that I was a Beta, and left it at that. I had already enrolled in the army when my first heat hit me like a ton of bricks. One of my mates, James (an Alpha who's younger brother was also an Omega), helped me through it and also set me up with a contact on the Black Market for suppressants that prevent my heat and prevent any telling pheromones. James and I had a relationship of sorts during our tour in Afghanistan.

  
Holmes was clearly an Alpha. I could tell the moment I first met him, not only from the way he carried himself, but his smell. Though my pheromones were suppressed, it did not stop my sense of smell or instincts. And the very instant I took in his scent, I dare say my knees went weak.

  
I always made my excuses during my heat, in fear that though suppressed, I would emit small amounts of my own scent and alert Holmes to my predicament. With even the smallest change in my scent, I knew without a doubt that my extraordinary friend would notice it. After all, he, at times, was able to deduce my innermost thoughts by nothing more than a finger twitch or the way I glanced at a picture. It was becoming more and more difficult for me to find places to stay each month, so I had taken up visiting a small inn just an hour outside of London. It was a quaint town, and perfectly suited for my needs. Though I trusted Holmes with my life, I could not bring it upon myself to burden him with this knowledge. He would, by law, be required to turn me over to the authorities and I would be ostracized.

  
It was a stifling hot midsummer's night of 81 and Holmes and I had spent the day cooped up in our quarters to avoid the summer sun. Holmes hadn’t had a case in weeks, and in our short companionship I cannot recall ever seeing him so irritable, and the heat made it all the worse. He had spent the entire day rearranging my books on the shelf. Now he was sprawled out on the sofa and I looked on disapprovingly as he reached for the box containing his needle. He caught my eye and sensing my disdain for the drug sprang off of the sofa.

  
“My dear Watson!” Holmes exclaimed with such emotion that I was nearly startled out of my chair. “A walk, Watson, should suit us both well tonight. This summer heat has kept us indoors for too long.” Holmes stood and fetched both of our coats. “Put your coat on.” Holmes handed me mine and I found myself reaching for it without giving it a second thought. The realization that I was powerless to ignore a direct order from an Alpha shook me to my bones. I had better make preparations to leave in the morning.

  
So that is how I found myself, despite the lateness of the night, walking down the gas lit streets arm in arm with Holmes. We walked in relative silence, for which I was thankful. The close proximity and scent of my companion was nearly intoxicating. After a short while Holmes broke the silence by leaning close and whispering in my ear as was his custom when we walked arm in arm.

  
“Watson, you know that I’m not the marrying type?” I looked at him with incredulity on my face. Perhaps the heat had gotten to him. I studied his face for any signs of heatstroke and upon finding none I allowed a small sigh of relief.

  
“Why yes, Holmes. You’ve mentioned as much in the past.” I was taken aback. If it wasn’t heatstroke, then this was Holmes trying to make conversation.

  
“I don’t see myself as one to ever settle down with a woman.” Holmes nodded to himself and then fell silent for a few minutes, long enough so I believed the conversation to be over. “A woman, Watson. I do not wish to settle down with a woman.” Holmes tightened his grip on my arm and held me steady as a particularly strong wave of his scent made my knees go weak.

  
“Holmes!” I ejaculated. “Where is this coming from?”

  
“I can smell you, Watson.” Holmes whispered in my ear. “I dare say the suppressant you took this month is much weaker than in the past. In fact, I didn’t even notice your scent until this morning. It wasn’t until then that I put your monthly disappearances together with your status as an Omega. No, no, don’t, stop! That’s a good lad, keep walking. Just over there.” Holmes guided me through the park and sat us down on a bench that was partially hidden by bushes. Because of the late hour, the park was nearly deserted, much to my relief.

  
“If you can smell me…” my heart felt heavy at the implications that brought.

  
“Rest assured, my dear Watson. The only other soul who could possibly tell would be my brother. And he has no interest in the affairs of the heart.” Holmes waved a hand in the air in his dramatic way. “If I may be bold for a moment?” He turned and gave me a curious look.

  
“You always are, Holmes.” My voice was just above a whisper, my mind spun at the conversation I was having.

  
“Very true, Watson.” Holmes turned in his seat and looked me dead in the eye. “Watson, I want you as my mate.”

  
“Just like that?” My stomach felt as if snakes were writhing around inside me.

  
“Just like that.” Holmes leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. “I can hardly court you without drawing attention to us both. And the prospect of being hanged simply because I love another man does not sound appealing.”

  
“Holmes? Why tell me this now? Why here, in public?”

  
“I did not want you to feel trapped. Out in the open was the best. John, may I call you John?” I gave him a dazed nod. Holmes gave me a rare smile. “I knew the moment I first laid eyes on you, that if I mated, I wanted it to be with you.”

  
“Holmes, this is…” I ran a hand over my face. “This is a lot to take in.” I stood and looked down at Holmes and saw fear of rejection in his eyes. “I believe a conversation like this is best suited over a glass of brandy. Shall we head home?” Holmes nodded and stood. I offered my arm and he looped his arm through mine. “I’m not saying no, Holmes, I just feel slightly more comfortable discussing it where we won't get in trouble for buggery.” He offered me a smile and together we walked back home. Before long we were sitting in our respective chairs and I was nursing a glass of brandy.

  
“Holmes, how would we do this? If we bond, your instincts would be to protect me. You would become aggressive if anything were to threaten me.”

  
“Watson, I am already possessive and protective of you. I would go to no ends to assure your safety. That will hardly change.” Holmes spoke with an air of a man who has thought long and hard on the subject.

  
“And the bond mark? How would we explain that?”

  
“Your shoulder, not ideal, as the scent gland there isn't particularly strong. But I do believe we can make it work.”

  
“And my heat? The pheromones I’d omit.?”

  
“I have devised a chemical that should cover your scent for a short time. Not unlike a perfume.”

  
“My suppressants?”

  
“After some testing, you could go off them completely.”

  
“Testing? How?”

  
“I’ll call upon some of the members of my network. If they can’t sense anything, then we are safe. I would not put you in harms way, Watson.” Holmes leaned forward in his chair and inspected me with those all knowing eyes.

  
“Do you want a brood?” I found myself warming to the idea, even through the absurdity of it all.

  
“A brood?” Holmes sighed and smiled sadly. “With a possible bond-mate in my future, I find myself longing for a family. But, how to explain that one escapes even me.”

  
I nodded and sipped my brandy.

  
“How long until your heat? I can smell you, so I assume it is close.”

  
“A day, maybe two? If what you say is true, and this batch of suppressants is weaker, maybe even sooner as I haven’t properly had one in nearly a year.”

  
“So then, we have less than twenty-four hours to prepare. I shall get started right away. Hand me that paper and pen.” I did as I was asked and watched as Holmes scribbled out a few notes. He called the young houseboy and handed him the letters with delivery instructions. He sent lad on his way and looked me up and down.

  
“We need to eat. Neither of us will have time to eat over the course of the next couple days. I’ll go ask Mrs. Hudson to make us supper.”

  
I sat in my chair as in in a daze taking in the strange scene. It was odd enough to see Holmes go out of his way for a warm supper. But to see him as my Alpha, to see him act upon his instincts to care for me was enough to make me feel faint. I had never allowed myself to believe that I could be lucky enough to have an Alpha, and watching Holmes set himself to care for me was slightly overwhelming. He must have noticed because the next thing I knew his arms were around me and I was being lead to the sofa to lie down.

  
“Watson!” Holmes knelt next to me and pressed my brandy glass to my lips. After a sip I sat up looked at him.

  
“Holmes, this is all a bit too much for me.”

  
“Do you not want this?” Holmes looked crestfallen.

  
“I do!” I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Holmes, I do, it's just a lot to take in.”

  
“Then let me take care of it. I’ve already got men on their way. Trusted people. We’ll test the chemical and if in this heightened state they can smell nothing, then we are safe. We’ll test it once more once you are completely off the suppressants.”

  
“Holmes… I..” And then my companion surprised me by pressing his lips against mine in a tender fashion. I have had better kisses before, but his taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted in my life. It was of sweet tobacco and cinnamon. I heard a slight growl start at the back of his throat before he pulled away, but not before he sharply bit at my bottom lip and darted into the other room to call on Mrs. Hudson.

  
It was quarter to 11 when Holmes and I were finally left alone and we sat in our armchairs smoking. I was apprehensive, unsure what the following days would bring. Holmes was correct in believing that the last batch of suppressants I took were of a weaker sort. I could already feel the onset of my heat. My clothes were suddenly tight and scratched at my overly sensitive skin. I suddenly became vaguely aware that I was being asked a question.

"Watson!" Holmes was leaning forward, elbows flat on his knees, cigarette in hand. He smiled when my gaze finally met his. "Welcome back."

"You were saying?" I smiled sheepishly as I loosened my collar. Holmes watched with greedy eyes as more of my neck was revealed.

"I was asking if you were quite sure that you wish to bond with me."

"Why yes, Holmes. I have never been quite as sure of anything in my life. Though," I drew long and hard on my cigarette for a moment, "what ever prompted you to make this?" I turned the bottle of the chemical concoction Holmes had made over in my hand.

"It was for a case of the most singular sort. Solving it proved to be dependent on the concealment of my client, an Omega, against a rather nasty Alpha." Holmes leaned back and looked me over, licking his lips when his eyes fell on my bare neck. When he spoke next it was with a low even voice that was dripping with authority. "Now, Watson, John, you should go to your room and get some sleep."

"My room?" My heart sank. I had just been fighting the urge to sink to the floor in front of him and rub my face over his legs, but now I felt rejected. Sensing such Holmes smiled at me softly.

"Yes, your room. That way I can be assured that you are getting the best sleep possible. If you were to sleep in my bed tonight, I would be unable to keep my hands off of you."

So it was with a lighter heart that I bid Holmes goodnight and retreated to my room. Once in my night clothes, which felt soft and welcoming on my skin, I turned down the covers and climbed into bed and gathered the blankets around me as a sort of nest. Once comfortable, I fell asleep with excitement buzzing through my mind.

  
I woke early the next morning to the uncomfortable feeling of my wet my cotton night shirt sticking to me. I was fully aware that my heat was thoroughly upon me. I attempted to get out of bed, intending to walk to Holmes's room, but my heat was too strong from suppressing it all those years. What little friction was caused by attempting to get out of bed, sent me moaning and writhing, looking for whatever release I could get. I tried to call out for Holmes, but all that escaped my lips was a broken moan. I was too far gone, all I could do was palm my cockstand though my clothing.

  
Holmes chose that moment to enter my room. Even though he hadn't made a sound, I could smell him. His scent grew stronger and stronger as he approached my bedside. He stood by my side and watched me in my helpless state. Seeing my feeble attempts to remove my clothing he took pity on me and helped me. Once my clothing was removed I rolled onto my side and plunged my fingers deep inside me while my other hand pumped up and down over my cock. He hummed his approval at the sight and that deep, throaty noise, threw me over the edge and into my first orgasm. I came down from the high far too quickly and was soon whimpering my needs to him.

  
"Incredible..." Holmes started to remove his clothing. "Watson, you're incredibly fascinating like this." It dawned on me that Holmes had probably never witnessed an Omega in heat before. Perhaps he didn't know that I was begging for his knot.

  
"Holmes, shut up, and fuck me." Somehow I managed the words just before I was sent spiraling into the high of my second orgasm.

  
"No more of that... Not without me inside you!" Holmes growled as he tore off the rest of his clothing and crawled onto the bed. I instinctively got on my hands and knees before him and tilted my neck, allowing him to see where his bond bite should go. Holmes needed no further encouragement. In a flash he was behind me and pushing his cock inside me with a loud growl. Oh and what a cock it was. It was easily 11 inches long and so thick I found myself worrying about his knot.

  
Holmes pushed inside me and the sensation of being filled was enough to leave me breathless. As his hips came flush against my arse I let out a gurgled moan and pushed harder against his legs. He responded by leaning forward and scraping his teeth against my neck. He held me in his iron grip, tormenting me by keeping us still as he nipped and licked at my neck. After he had given all my scent glands the same treatment I felt his teeth scrape over the largest of my scent glands on the lower right side of my neck.

  
“I’m going to mark you, Watson. I’m going to make you mine.” His voice was thick, and rich, and sent shivers down my spine.

  
“Please, Holmes!” I tilted my neck more, allowing him better access and cried out in pleasure as his teeth sunk into my neck. A small voice in the back of my head said with pride, _‘He bit your neck for the whole world to see.’_ Holmes kept his teeth clamped on my neck as he finally started to move inside me. I arched my back and leaned my neck into him as I finally got the pleasure I so desperately craved.

  
Holmes looped both of his arms under mine and back over my shoulders, lifting my torso off the bed with his surprising strength. I felt him shift on his knees behind me and cried out as he managed to achieve sinking further inside me. With each thrust I felt his knot press against my entrance. I tried pushing myself closer, trying, needing to push his knot inside of me, but he held me still.

  
“H-holmes, I need it. Please, give me your knot.”

  
“Watson.” Holmes stilled and somehow managed to retain some of himself. “What about you?” He lapped at the bite on my neck between words “There is a very strong possibility you will become pregnant if I give you my knot.” Holmes rubbed his face against my neck and I could feel the day old stubble against my skin.

  
“Please, I need it!” My voice sounded detached, faraway, and far too high pitched to be mine.

  
“John, listen to me. Do you have any birth control?” He shifted, pulling away from my body.

  
“N-no…” I shook my head and felt Holmes dig his fingers into my hips as he weighed his options.

  
“The risk of pregnancy is real.” His voice was sharp, and it momentarily brought me out of my haze.

  
I nodded briskly and rocked back against him. The bed shifted and he leaned down wrapping his arms back under my armpits and pulled me up as he slipped back inside me.

  
“If I am to become pregnant, then I can think of no other Alpha I would rather have as my child’s father. Consequences be damned.” Warning bells went off in my head, like the shrill warning of a police whistle, but I was too far into the throws of my heat to care. All that mattered was my Alpha and the relief he could offer me.

  
“Now, Watson. Tell me what you want.” Holmes licked the wound on the back of my neck. The healing properties in his would help the bite to heal and scar in a matter of days.

  
“Your knot, Holmes… Give it to me.”

  
A deep growl started in Holmes’s chest as he snapped his hips. With a twinge of pain I felt his knot press against me. I moaned, and could feel my Omega slick pouring out of me, dripping down my thighs, preparing me for what was about to come. I knew that once we were joined by his knot we would be joined together for days, with only breaks long enough to eat and drink.

  
Holmes let go of my arms and expertly flipped me onto my back. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist before leaning forward and nipped at my neck. I was so close, and as his knot pushed inside of me, locking us together, I grabbed onto him tight with my arms and legs. We both came with a shout as his knot sank inside.

  
One week later, when I finally drifted out of the haze of sex and orgasms, I awoke to find Sherlock Holmes lying naked in my bed, smoking pipe in hand. He had the most relaxed expression on his face that I had ever seen. Upon seeing I was awake he smiled and sucked on his pipe.

  
“Welcome back.” He drawled, as he was accustomed to when feeling particularly lazy. I half grunted, half moaned, and rolled over into his open arms, surprised at how normal it felt. His left arm circled up and over my bruised and marked body. Long pale fingers danced over my skin. The moment his fingers touched our bond-bite my body shuddered and I let out a gasp. Holmes purred, clearly pleased by my response.

  
“Holmes…” I began after a few moments, instantly regretting my decision to interrupt such a peaceful moment. “How will we explain this?”

  
“To which ‘this’ do you mean, John?” The past week, which we spent locked together in the throws of passion? Or our living together as a bonded couple?”

  
“Well… Everything.” Said I after a moment of consideration. A warm gentle sensation on my forehead startled me out of my thoughts and it took me a moment to realize that I was kissed, tenderly, by Sherlock Holmes. Upon my realization I hummed appreciatively and nestled deeper into the arms of my new Alpha. “My Alpha…” I found myself testing the words out loud, they felt wonderfully freeing and exhilarating

  
“My Omega…” Holmes purred, sounding equally as thrilled with the idea. “As for this past week,” he snuffed out his pipe and held me in both arms, his nose buried deep in my hair, “While I greatly misunderstood the draw, and need, of an Omega in heat, the suppressants in your system made it so, with great difficulty on my part; I was able to pull myself away from you for short periods of time the first two days. However, as the suppressants weakened, I came to the realization that I soon would be unable to leave your side again. I quickly sent Mrs. Hudson and the staff away, in fear of them catching your illness. Telling them I would send a telegram once you were feeling well again.”

  
“You clever man!” I laughed and found myself drawn to kissing the smile off of his face.

  
“Next time…” Holmes ran his hand through my hair and tenderly held me in such a way I never thought possible from him, “I suggest we make better arrangements. Your heat will be much stronger, and even Mrs. Hudson will grow suspicious if you regularly get sick.” After a moment his hand left my hair and returned to the bite mark on my neck, the mark clearly being a source of pride for him.

  
“This is hardly my shoulder.” I gently rebuked him, laying my hand over his wandering fingers. “How will we hide it?”

  
“I think you’ll find, John,” Holmes kissed my nose and smiled, “That it is just low enough that your shirt collar will cover it. I nodded slowly, trusting him completely.

  
“And if I’m pregnant?” Panic prickled at the base of my skull and I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

  
“I assume the suppressants you were on also doubled as birth control?” Holmes asked, his lips seeking mine out.

  
“Mmm..” I nodded against him opening my mouth and letting his tongue dip inside.

  
“How long have you been taking them?” His question was soft, but I could see his demeanor shift as it did when he was working out a puzzle.

  
“Weekly injections for the last five years.” I said without hesitation.

  
“When was your last injection?”

  
“What is today?” I asked sheepishly, suddenly aware that I had no knowledge of the date or time.

  
“Tuesday the 23rd of August.”

  
“Then…” I quickly calculated when my last injection had been. “Eight days ago.”

  
“Then, the odds are in our favor. Not that I don’t want a brood.” Holmes quickly added, pressing a kiss to my forehead and pulling me tight.

  
“I understand.” I nodded. It was forbidden for Beta Men to be in a relationship with another man, Alpha, Omega, or Beta. Omega men were rare, and the few of us that did exist, were quick to go into hiding. There had not been a case of a publicly bonded male Omega in nearly twenty years, the last having died in childbirth. Whether he died because he was a male, or for other unseen complications, no one knew. But the public was quick to blame it on him being a freak.

  
“Until we know…” I stretched and felt Holmes’s warm hand slide across my back as he let me up. “I should avoid drinking and smoking.”

  
“How long until we know?”

  
“Alphas can usually smell the change in their partner after three weeks, usually just before the first missed heat cycle. Knowing you,” I smiled at my clever partner, surprising myself at how quickly my affection for him had blossomed into love. “you’ll know within half that time.”

  
“Mmm…” He nodded as if agreeing with me but then sat up quickly as if remembering something. “John!” You must be famished!” As if on queue, my stomach growled audibly and we both laughed.

  
“Allow me to fix you something before we call back Mrs. Hudson.”

  
“You! Cook?” I laughed despite myself, picturing him in one of the white frilly aprons Mrs. Hudson made the cook wear. “This I’d like to see!”

  
“Yes, I can cook, and I’m quite good at it!” Holmes gave me a wink that sent a shiver down my spine and made lust burn deep in my groin. “As a boy I used to find great enjoyment in helping our cook.”

  
“Holmes!” I laughed again, this time the image of him as a wide eyed youth helping the cook leaving a pleasant image in my mind. With a wide smile on my face I stood, stretching, and reached for my night shirt.

  
“John…” He stood and his fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me towards him. He pulled my body flush with his, making my heart flutter in my chest. His dexterous fingers traversed my body, inspecting every bite and bruise I had endured over the past week. His grey eyes searched mine, looking for any signs of discomfort.

  
“Holmes…” I muttered, blushing.

  
“When we’re alone, John…” He whispered, taking my chin in his fingers and tilting my face up to look at him. “Call me Sherlock.”

  
“ _Sherlock_ …” I swallowed hard and agreed, the name feeling like honey on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, for that I am sorry. The holidays were brutal, then I got sick and ended up in the hospital, then it was torture trying to play catch up! However, it seems I might be back on track, as my other WIP's have been updated as well! :-D

We spent the next three weeks in Baker Street, knowing that Mrs. Hudson would object to my running around England after such a serious illness. The summer heat made it easy for us to get away, claiming that walks in the shade were our destinations, when really it was a quick fuck in whatever secluded area we managed to find. We hid our relationship well, or so we thought until one night when we were on our way back from one of our “walks”. Just as we rounded the corner to Baker Street Sherlock, and I had grown accustomed to calling him, rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“What’s wrong, Holmes?” I asked, concern rising in my chest.

“My brother.” Holmes groaned and pointed to a pair of sleek black horses and an elegant carriage. He let out a low territorial growl and practically stomped off in the direction of our quarters muttering,   
  
“It’ll take a fortnight to rid our rooms of his stench.” 

I suppressed a laugh and ran after my Alpha, only stopping to pick up his top hat as if fell off his head in his haste. I caught up to him just as he reached the front door and grabbed his arm.

“Your hat, Holmes.” I placed it on his head, perhaps a bit too affectionately for such a public place. My lips quirked up into a smirk as I added in a whisper, “We’ll just spend the afternoon shagging, that should take care of his scent.” My comment put a smile on his face, his perfect lips lifting and brightening his features, and he visibly relaxed. 

“Into battle...” He let out a sigh and together we stepped inside. 

“Brother mine!” Sherlock called out as he stepped into the flat, “I’m surprised you were able to find  horses strong enough to transport your ever expanding backside this far.” Holmes tossed his hat onto a nearby table and sat down in his armchair and languidly reached up to pull on the service bell. I pulled my hat and gloves off, placing them on the table before taking up my chair with a polite nod in Mycroft’s direction.

It was made apparent however that my greeting was not sufficient enough for the elder Holmes, when Mycroft stood (with no small amount of effort) and held out his hand. As I shook it he leaned in close and inhaled deeply through his nose, which was less than six inches from my neck. Our strange exchange was broken when Sherlock growled and leapt up from his chair before realizing what he’d done. Mycroft sat back down, folding his arms over his enormous chest, looking rather smug.

“He’s not pregnant. You've suspected as much, haven't you?.” 

“I didn’t ask you.” Sherlock snarled, but I sensed a bit of relief in his demeanor as he sat back down. 

“No,” Mycroft smirked, clearly pleased with himself. “but you were worried. You both were.” He added, looking over to me.

“How long have you known?” 

“Sherlock…” Mycroft glanced up at his younger brother, eyebrow quirked as if Sherlock had just asked what color the sun was. “I’ve known since you sent your landlady away.”

We all fell silent as the maid entered the room. Sherlock quickly instructed her to bring up tea and “Enough biscuits to feed all of England.” while casting a sideways glance at his brother. The maid dipped her head in silent acknowledgement and scurried off. 

“I suppose..” Sherlock resumed the conversation, his fingers steepled beneath this chin, “you’re here to tell me how foolish I was.”

“On the contrary, brother mine.” Mycroft drawled, pleased that his brother had thought wrong. “In fact. I couldn’t think of a better bonding.

“Uh… thanks?” I muttered, finding myself just as surprised as my mate.

“Then why  _ are  _ you here, Mycroft?” My mate snarled up at his brother. 

“I am here to help, of course.” The elder Holmes glanced between the two of us with a rather unpleasant smile upon his thick face. 

“Help?” Before my Mycroft could answer me the maid returned with a tray and placed it on the small table beside my chair before scurrying off down the stairs. 

“Yes. Help.” Mycroft repeated as he accepted the cup of tea I offered him. “As you know; you, as a bonded couple have the law on your side. However should you both decide to take the next step in the bonding process,” Mycroft wrinkled his nose at the idea. “You'll find that the law is rather watered down… There hasn't been a public case of a male Omega giving birth in quite some time.”

“Public?” I raised my eyebrows. Being in the medical world, I had heard rumors on the subject of men secreted away, never to been seen or heard of again. 

“Yes. There have been a few. And I have been involved in their cover-ups. The Royal family really doesn't like the public being in the know.”

“Let me get this right, Mycroft, you're offering a cover-up should John become pregnant?” Sherlock huffed his annoyance. “Thank you, Mycroft, but I think we can get along just fine.”

“Actually, brother mine… I was rather hoping you two would be the first successful public case of a same sex bonding. I will ensure your protection, of course, and it would allow you to both carry on as you were before. No more sneaking about at home, no more covert looks when you are out, and the freedom to have as many children as you want.”

“Thank you, Mycroft.” I stood abruptly and moved to stand behind my mate and boldly placed a hand on his shoulder. “However, I think you’ll find that Sherlock and I would prefer to keep our private life exactly that, private.” 

“Mmm…” Holmes lifted a hand and covered mine with his, “With so much of our lives in the public eye, I feel led to agree with John.” Holmes then squeezed my hand and looked up at me. “However,” here he paused for a moment before sighing and tearing his eyes from mine to fixate upon his brother, “if we find ourselves pregnant, we might just change our minds.”  

“Very well, Sherlock. That gives me time to prepare as well.” Mycroft put his half drunk tea down and stood with tremendous effort. He gave us each a polite nod and gathered his hat. “Should you need me, you know where to find me. Oh,” Mycroft turned and looked me full in the eyes, raising his right eyebrow as he held out a card, “you have an appointment with this gentleman at three o’clock tomorrow afternoon, bring Sherlock, and go with an open mind.” 

With that the elder of the two Holmes brothers placed his top hat on  his over-sized head then took his leave. I looked at the simple white card, on one side was, in Mycroft’s elegant handwriting, a name, the other an address. I handed the card to Sherlock who inspected it with a suspicious frown, when he said nothing for a full minute I cleared my throat.

“What do you think, Sherlock?”

“I think,” said he, as he gave the card a sniff, followed by a lick and a grimace, “if the chemicals I’ve just inhaled say anything of the matter, this is the address of a chemist.”    
  
“A chemist?” asked I, as I took the card back and placed it in my breast pocket. “Why would your brother be sending me to a chemist?”

“Can you think of nothing a Omega, who is trying to hide his status  _ and _ avoid an unwanted pregnancy, would want with a chemist?” Sherlock gave me the look he used when he thought I wasn’t thinking fast enough then nodded when I gasped.

“You mean, the rumors are true?” I had heard, of course, rumors of chemists in London who created and  sold suppressants not unlike those I took while serving abroad, better suppressants in fact, with fewer side effects and made for long term use, but I had never been able to find one no matter how hard I looked. 

“It appears they are, my dear.” Sherlock stood and smiled at me. “Let me go find the maid and inform her that we will no longer be needing those nibbles, and see when dinner will be ready. We have a lot to discuss tonight before you make up your mind.” 

I watched my mate go, allowing myself a small smile at his choice of words. Generally speaking, Omega’s were not allowed their own decisions, which was partly why I, aside from the legality of it all, had hidden my status as an Omega. I was headstrong, and had never wished to be ordered about. I watched as Sherlock’s dressing gown disappeared around the corner then ran a hand over my stomach.

It was bittersweet, knowing I wasn’t pregnant. A small part of me, the Omega side I gathered, was sad that I wasn’t carrying a litter of children for my Alpha while the rest of me was pleased. I still struggled with thoughts of the war, post traumatic stress, some people said. Alcoholism, others said. Yet the only thing that stayed the night terrors full of my dead comrades was a glass, or two, of brandy each night before bed; and these last few weeks of abstaining from alcohol had been difficult to say the least. 

There was brandy with dinner. Sherlock, with a knowing look, poured me a double then placed the bottle within my reach. However, I never refilled my glass. Instead I took to chatting with my friend about our impending trip. Turns out, that Sherlock had met this man, his name was Finley White, he was a man of roughly 35 who had discovered correlations between certain flowers and their effects on lessening or aiding Alpha aggressiveness, a study which Sherlock had found fascinating.

“I think I’ll go, see what this fellow has to say.” I tossed down my napkin and pushed my chair away from the table slightly, stretching my feet out under the table.

“A wise choice, John.” Sherlock nodded and pushed his half  touched plate to the left so he had space to light his after dinner pipe. “I must say, I’m a bit sad to think we won't share another heat together, but I do understand that it is for the best. Would become suspicious, if we were to send the household staff away every two months like clockwork. I nodded, then stifled a yawn. Our walk, (and fuck in the alley behind our favorite restaurant), and the heat had left me worn out. Sherlock noticed this all with a single glance then nodded his head in the direction of his bedchambers. “Go to bed, I’ll join you once Mrs. Hudson has cleared the table, I’ll make your excuses for you.” 

I nodded and thanked him. As I passed him he caught my hand and pressed it to his lips before letting me slip away. After a cool bath I found I felt human again, and as I exchanged my used clothing for a clean nightshirt I again found myself running a hand over my stomach, standing sideways to inspect it in the looking glass Sherlock had tucked in the corner of his room. 

“Are you disappointed?” I hadn’t heard Sherlock enter the room, and his voice startled me, I let the night shirt drop the rest of the way, feeling the fabric against my knees as I spun to face my Alpha. His face was unreadable, I was unable to tell if he was asking because he too was disappointed, or if he were just trying to make conversation.

“I would be lying if I said I weren't.” Honestly, I decided, was the best path to take here. I had never thought of myself as a family man, as someone who would want to have children. But that had been before I had found Sherlock, before we had bonded. Now, with him in my life, a whole new world seemed possible. 

“As am I, John.” Sherlock whispered and stepped close, his arms, which always surprised me with their strength, wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. “While I will admit that now is not the right time, I will also willingly admit to you that I find myself feeling empty.”

“Do you think the time will ever be right?” I was crying now, sobbing into the shoulder of my Alpha as he held me. Sherlock kissed the top of my head then sighed, the puff of air felt warm against my wet hair and it made me shiver.

“I’d like to believe we will. However, it will require my brother’s help, I’m afraid. For now, let’s go see Mr. White tomorrow?” 

It was a question, Sherlock was still, despite being able to order me, was letting me make the decision for myself. I nodded slowly then pulled myself together. “If only to talk with him.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Holmes smiled down at me then pulled away to change for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, my work schedule next week is mostly 10+ hour long shifts. I have a sneaking suspicion that I wont have it in me to write much. Please don't be alarmed if you don't see updates from me until the first week of March!

2 O’clock the following afternoon found myself and Holmes seated in a hansom on our way to meet our mysterious chemist. We spent most of the journey in silence. Sherlock willed his nerves away with his pipe while I fidgeted with my collar. After allowing me to adjust, then re-adjust my collar several times Holmes placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly.

“It can’t be seen, Watson. However, you might be required to show Mr. White our bond mark before he will take us seriously.” Sherlock looked concerned but I nodded. It made sense, of course Mr. White would protect himself, and his work, and would require proof that we weren’t after his suppressants for malicious reasons, but still it felt odd. No one, other than Sherlock, had seen my bond bite, not even Mycroft, and I found myself grinning with pride knowing that someone would finally be able to see that I belonged to my dear friend it more than a simply platonic way. 

“My dear, Watson,” Holmes smirked at me and arched an eyebrow, speaking in low tones as not to be overheard he said, “I do believe you are acting rather like a blushing Omega.” 

“Yes well,” unable to come up with an adequate retort I took my Mate’s words for what they were; a compliment and spoke in the same hushed tone and boldly placed an opened palm high on his left thigh, “I'm your blushing Omega, Holmes. Best put me in line.”

He placed one of his gloved hands over mine and chuckled softly. We spoke no more for the remainder of our trip, but it was a comfortable silence as we enjoyed the soft breeze. Upon reaching our destination Holmes bid our driver to wait for us, promising him an extra sovereign for his troubles and together we made our way up the well kept path towards the small brick house. 

Doctor Finley White, a Beta, answered the door himself upon our first knock and ushered us into a dimly lit foyer. In the poor light I was able to make out that he was a stout, round, man in his early 30’s dressed in an impeccable suit. As we moved into a small, but comfortably finished parlor I saw that though mostly bald, what hair he had was a brilliant shade of red. 

“I've given the staff the day off, but I can offer you a drink of scotch, if you’d like.” He spoke with a thick Irish accent and smiled politely at us when we both declined. Sitting across from us, he crossed his legs and arched an eyebrow. “What can I do for you gentlemen? I was told yesterday by telegram that I was to meet with you, but as to why… that remains a mystery. Do you need help with a case, Mr. Holmes?”

Clearly the prospect of helping the great Sherlock Holmes solve a case pleased him for he rubbed his chubby hands together and leaned forward. Holmes met my eye and gave me a small nod. Gathering what he meant I hooked a finger under my collar and pulled it down revealing my Bond bite.

“We were rather hoping you could help us with rather sensitive and  _ private  _ matter.” 

The beta stood and moved closer to me. Had it not been for Sherlock's warning growl I am quite certain he would have stepped right to my side, perhaps even touched my mark, but he stood a few feet off and let out a low whistle. Several minutes went by, and he looked from me, to my bite, and then to Holmes. Holmes,  growing annoyed by our gawking host, stood and moved to stand behind my chair, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. 

“Are you able to help us?”

“Depends on what sort of  _ help _ you are looking for,” all business now he stepped back and motioned for us to follow him. “Are you looking for heat suppressants, heat reducers, something to ward off pregnancy, or.. something to remove the bond?” 

“Remove it?” I gasped out, speaking for the first time. “Never would I wish to remove my bond with Holmes. It's rare to find a true mate, and I've found mine. No.”  I clapped my hand over my neck, covering my bond bite and felt my inner Omega preen a little at Sherlock’s hum of approval at my words. By now we had moved through the house and were walking down a set of well kept stone stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a door with no less than four locks on it. After each had been unlocked he ushered us into a sort of laboratory and locked us in. 

“Pray tell, what is the difference between suppressants and reducers?” Holmes, who eyed the locked door with an uncomfortable air, placed a hand on my elbow, keeping me close and preventing me from wandering around the small room. 

“Ah, a suppressant is a shot that stays off all symptoms of a heat.” I nodded here, as that had been what I was on while in the army and was quite familiar with it, “Whereas, reducers still allow a bonded couple to enjoy a heat, while retaining most, if not all, cognitive function. You'd be able to step out of your rooms, attend to your jobs, the like. It would leave the Omega, Watson, in this case, uncomfortable, but not overly so. It would be… like an itch that wouldn't quite go away for the remainder of your heat if you were not to… partake.” Here he looked at me and I nodded in understanding. 

“It is a daily pill, miss one, and you'd best make arrangements for a week.” Doctor White winked at me then moved to a small wardrobe and opened it. “As for preventing pregnancies, I've devised this shot… if used on the first day of heat it prevents the eggs from being fertilized.” He pulled two bottles out of the wardrobe, one containing small pills no bigger than a pea and the other a yellowish liquid. 

“What is in them?” I asked in a mixture of skepticism and curiosity as I took the bottles from him and turned them over in my hands. 

“The shot contains a cocktail of herbs and flowers. Namely the seeds of Queen Anne’s Lace. The seeds disrupt progesterone synthesis, which is an important hormone in the implantation stage. Small amounts of blue cohosh as excessive usage of the herb does lead to side effect, as does the Penny Royal.” here he paused and regarded both myself and Holmes with a air of deep concern, “Have no fear, it's been tested. My sister, you see, had an alpha arranged for her at a young age. He cared about nothing except how many children she could provide for her, I’ll spare you the details, but it was a horrid affair. I can provide you with a full list of ingredients, the side effects, and roughly how much of each herb is in here but the formula, I’m afraid, will remain with me. As for the reducer, it is mainly a watered down version of the suppressant, less potent in pill form which still allows the couple to copulate during an Omega’s heat.” 

“How much will this cost us?” I asked, surprising myself by my interest, however Holmes simply smiled and released my arm, seemingly having come to the conclusion that Finley White wished us no harm. 

“Ah, Doctor Watson, if you’ll believe me, I don’t do this for profit. I offer all my customers their first supply for free, if you are satisfied, then we come to a fee that suits both of us. I have a few rather poor customers who pay me in whatever they can. One woman, a sweet Omega taking care of 6 young pups, bakes me the most wonderful sweet bread each month.” he patted his stomach and licked his lips and I suddenly found myself admiring this man. 

“Well, Holmes?” I handed my mate the bottles and watched as he inspected the contents. 

“My dear Watson, this is your choice. One that I cannot make for you. However, I will say this much. I do enjoy knowing that with the reducer we might be able to share your heats together.”

“As do I.”

A short time later found us well on our way back to our rooms with our package secreted away in my breast pocket with Holmes bent over the list of ingredients muttering to himself all the while. Once home he silently ushered me up into our sitting room, shut the door and drew the curtains shut. Only once he was certain that we would not be disturbed did he pull out the slip of paper White had handed him. He spent the next hour pulling down different indexes off of his shelves, jotting down notes and muttering to himself. A few times he looked from the paper to myself and shook his head sadly. When I could no longer take his behaviour I cleared my throat and placed my pipe down.

“Holmes,” I began gently, leaning forward and taking the stack of books off his lap, “perhaps I should just try it, and allow you to monitor me closely for the next month? I’ve been on something similar, in fact stronger than these,” I took the bottle containing the heat reducers from his hand and poured one small pill onto the palm of my hand. “We have less than two weeks before my next heat, my love, if I take it now it should have enough time to work.”

My friend regarded me for some time before coming to his decision. He nodded towards my hand, and to the small white pill, then spoke softly. 

“You will tell me of any changes. No matter how small.” It wasn't a question but I nodded anyways, “I dislike this, John, but I see no way around it, and this option is slightly more agreeable than you going back on suppressants.”

“I agree,” I nodded my head and placed the pill down on the small table beside my pipe and stood to fetch us both a glass of whiskey, “What I would give to live in a world where I did not have to hide myself, but my dear,” I handed him his glass with a sad smile, “I have hidden myself most of my life. So perhaps it is easier on me than you?” 

He nodded at the truth of my words. Deciding to take the reducers, despite knowing very little about them, had been an easy choice. Back in Afghanistan the suppressants had, while keeping my secret, left me with no sex drive along with constant cramps and they forced my body's natural biology to stop working. Now, having something that would allow my heat but lessen its effects, left me feeling excited. 

“Holmes, trust me when I say I want this.” I sat in my chair and regarded him for a moment. “I want you. I want a chance to live with you, as a bonded pair, this pill has the possibility to allow that. Put aside any misgivings you may have and trust me.”

“My dearest,” Holmes leaned forward and placed a hand on my knee, “I trust you. But I'm not certain if I trust the concoction of a chemist I've know nothing of.”

“Then perhaps you should ask your brother what he knows of White?” I asked moments before picking the pill up and swallowing it with a mouth full of whiskey. 

“Why, Watson, I do believe you are correct!” Holmes sprang up and dashed for his desk. Pulling out a pieces of parchment get scribbled a few words then dashed down the stairs to find the houseboy. I smiled at his behavior as I sucked on my pipe, wondering what big of genius my words might have sparked. When he came back upstairs he did not speak of the note, I presumed telegram, but picked up his violin and began to tune it. 

“What shall I play for you? Hmm?” He glanced from the violin to me and arched a dark brow at me.

“Something of your own,” I felt selfish for asking, but when Holmes put himself to composing a new piece it was utterly beautiful. 

“Ah yes, I've had a series of notes floating in my head. Perhaps I can make something out of them.” 

With that, he began to play a slow tune. At first, with that first long note, I assumed to it be sad. But soon another note was added, chasing the first and as the music progressed I recognized the story it was telling. It was a story of two men. Neither of them whole. But when they joined forces, they were as one and as beautiful as any song I'd ever heard. 


End file.
